


Sweet Treats and Thick Meat

by bottombitch



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Exhaustion, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Stocking brings Panty to a bakery she really enjoys the food from, only for them to find out that the baker is a total hunk. They try competing for his attention, but he wants something more from them. Anonymous commission.





	Sweet Treats and Thick Meat

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here," Panty lamented with a sigh, stood in front of a pastry shop with her far-more-excited sister. As far as Panty was concerned, there was nothing amazing about food that couldn't be completely outmatched by sex. She let out a huff and looked up at the sign, managing to read only the name of the shop — 'Demonic Treats' — before her over-excitable sister grabbed a hold of her hand and yanked her over towards the entrance, pulling her inside before Panty could even get a word in.

She forgot whatever words she'd read by the time she reached the inside. The scent of the food hit her immediately, and though she usually wasn't one for sweet treats the way that her sister was, she felt a hunger deep in her stomach that, for once, couldn't be sated by exhaustive sex. She felt herself begin to salivate and had to close her mouth manually with one hand; she looked around the shop to see what the source of the smell was, only to see Stocking already up at the counter, her eyes filled with lust. She crept up behind her sister and looked over her shoulder to see what Stocking was looking at, only to see the shop's owner working in the back.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Stocking asked, laying her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. "And the food he makes is so delicious. God, I could just marry him, but I'd settle for jumping his bones into next week." She let out a dreamy sigh, prompting Panty to raise an eyebrow.

"This guy— really? Hell, now you're speaking my language." Panty glanced into the kitchen to see what she was working with. "So, if all you wanna do is fuck him senseless, what'd you bring me for?"

Stocking chuckled, and then leaned back a little as she glanced over towards her sister. "I just wanted you to bear witness while your sister nabs the hottest hunk in all of Daten City." With that, she blew Panty a kiss, and then hopped over the counter.

Not one to be outmatched, especially by her sister, Panty hopped over the counter too, taking off after her sister. "Hey, now wait a minute..." The door to the kitchen shut behind her, leaving the chef alone with the two lustful sisters. He glanced up from his work to see what the door had been shut for, only to see Stocking walking towards him, her hand undoing the top button of her shirt. Beneath it, her tits could already be seen bouncing and bulging; she had put a little extra bounce into her step to ensure she was showing off her goods as much as possible. Panty was quick to move up behind her, pulling the hem of her loose shirt forward just enough that the baker could see down into it and get a glimpse of her bra-less chest.

Both girls gave him a wink, and were equally expecting to get his attention, but, unsure why there were suddenly too incredibly sexy girls stood before him, all he could do was stand there, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "C-Can I help you girls?" he eventually asked, prompting Stocking to pout while Panty took the lead.

"Hoping you can settle a bet for us. My sister here thinks she's sexier than me, but any guy with two eyes and a working dick can tell that I'm twice the woman she is, right?" She pulled the hem of her shirt forward again, and pulled it down below her nipple; compared to Stocking, her chest was less impressive, but she made up for that in sheer sluttiness. Stocking was quick to push her sister out of the way, taking her place before the baker as she pulled her cardigan aside and pushed her chest forward.

"You can touch them if you want to," she told him, leaving the rivalry between her and her sister out of her words entirely. As the baker reached out to grab a handful of Stocking's tit, unable to resist the temptation, Stocking turned her head to look back at her sister and stuck out her tongue, prompting Panty to let out a sigh of frustration.

"Wow, virgin much? A girl flashes you and you turn into an iceberg but little-miss Huge Tits over here offers you her dose of ara-ara and you're all over it? Clearly I just need to be more forward with you." While she didn't push her sister out of the way, Panty did reach around her to grope the baker's crotch. She worked her hand over the growing bulge in his pants and all-but grabbed him through the fabric. She pulled the zipper of his pants down, and then fished out his cock before sinking down onto her knees in front of him. "Well, this definitely isn't sanitary," she teased, before leaning forward to press a sloppy kiss to the tip.

Stocking had completely forgotten about any competition between the two of them as the baker groped her chest. She couldn't tell from his touching alone whether he had any experience or not; he worked her over with his fingers and ground his palm against where her nipple was, though that could have been completely coincidental. She bit her lip and let out a soft moan, only to be interrupted by the baker letting out one of his own. She looked down to see what Panty was doing to him, only to find her sister with his cock all of the way down her throat. Gritting her teeth, she sank down to her own knees and pressed her hand against the back of her sister's head.

"You like having that dick deep, huh? Let's see how long you can last at the base." With that, she pushed Panty's head all the way down once again, interrupting the slow bobbing motion Panty had been doing beforehand. The baker let out another moan, prompting Stocking to grin and then push her sister's head a little harder; while she couldn't push Panty any deeper onto the cock, the baker thrust his hips forward and pushed just a little more down her throat. As she looked on from the side, Stocking could have sworn that she could see the shape of his cock within Panty's throat. Far too distracted by the sight, she failed to notice as Panty's eyes began to water.

Panty needed to breathe, but knowing her sister she wasn't going to get a chance to anytime soon. In an attempt to return the favour, she reached her hand back and pressed it to the back of Stocking's own head, before pushing forward. She shifted herself out of the way just in time to push her sister's face up against the baker's balls further down, and while she failed to hold in a giggle Stocking was quick to return the favour, pulling Panty back to the head of the cock before pushing her all of the way back down again. She choked, and then spluttered, and then managed to yank her head out of Stocking's grip and pull his cock out of her throat. She didn't let up on her sister, though. Moving her other hand to the back of Stocking's head, she pulled her up towards the shaft again and pressed her against the tip before pushing her down along the length.

Using both hands to pull her sister's head back and forth, she effectively fucked Stocking's throat with the baker's cock. Stocking coughed and gagged and spluttered much the same way Panty had, but without Panty's experience in taking cock so deep into her throat she didn't have the stamina to reach back and return the favour. As she sat on the edge of unconsciousness, victim to whatever Panty wanted to do with her, she felt her eyes begin to close, and her vision began to go dark. Within her throat, she could feel the baker's cock twitching and pulsating; Panty must have realised that he was about to cum, because she quickly pulled Stocking's head backwards and gave her sister the air she needed so desperately.

Moving her face beside Stocking's, Panty looked up at the baker and held her sister in place. The two sisters both opened their mouths in preparation for his load, and with how hard they'd been working his shaft he saw no reason to make them wait any longer. With his hand wrapped around his cock, he stroked himself the rest of the way to his orgasm and then pointed at their faces as his cock began to pump its load out. Stocking's face was the first to be caught by his fire, a long rope striking her cheek before slipping down into her mouth, leaving a trail of slimy cum in its wake. He then shifted over to Panty to give her the second one; comparatively shorter, and he shot it straight into her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind. He continued switching between them, aiming to feed them his cum but missing more often than not; by the time he finished, the both of them were covered in jizz, glazed not unlike the donuts he served. He hoped that no food inspector happened to show up.

Sighing, he moved his hand to the counter behind him and looked down upon the two of them. The cock-lust in their eyes wasn't gone; in fact, as they swallowed down his cum, finding that it tasted sweet, their desire only seemed to heighten. Stocking leaned forward again and slipped her lips around the head of his cock, before sucking free any of the cum that happened to be left over. As she pulled herself back, Panty turned her face towards her.

"So much cum going to waste on that ugly face of yours," she muttered, before latching her lips onto her sister's cheek. She slurped up and down the length of her face, cleaning up all the cum that she could.

"Shut up, whore," Stocking replied, before returning the favour. With cum in both of their mouths, they spent a long moment simply staring at each other, before they felt the baker's hands run along their heads and push the two of them together. They could have pulled away, of course, but neither really wanted to. Falling into the kiss they'd been forced to start, they opened their mouths and pushed their tongues against one another, sharing for what must have been the first time in their lives. Their bratty natures remained intact, but as deep into lust as they were they simply didn't have it in them to fight the baker. When he pulled their heads away again, a long string of cum-tainted saliva kept the two of them joined together, right up until the moment that Stocking was yanked backwards and pushed up against one of the nearby counters.

Panty could only look on with a mental distance as Stocking bent over the counter for the baker, looking back over her shoulder with an aroused grin. Stocking reached behind herself and yanked her own leggings down and out of the way. She used her fingers to spread her labia open, readying herself for the baker's cock, and when it didn't come as fast as she wanted it to she let out a little whine. "Ughn... what's taking you so long? I want you to fuck me already!" Her words were enough to pique the baker's interest, and a moment later his cock's head pushed up against her opening. He wasn't fully erect yet, but that changed by the time he felt her soft lips caress his member.

Pushing himself inside, he took a hold of her hips and held them still. She tried in vain to thrust back against him, a desperate whine coming from her, but she didn't speak; the dominance with which Panty had forced her down onto the baker's cock had shaken poor Stocking to her core, and rather than simply take the cock all the way down to the base the way that she wanted — no, needed — to, she waited for him to let her move onward. He reached around her and took a firm handful of her tits, leaning over her form as he pushed himself deeper. Each shallow thrust from him brought a moan from Stocking, and from the other side of the room Panty couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy run through her.

She didn't want to interrupt while her sister was getting railed, though, so instead of stealing the cock for herself she began to masturbate to the sight. Pretty soon she was rocking against two of her own fingers, watching the technique with which the baker fucked her sister. Despite all of the sluttiness and all of the debauchery, she wasn't sure whether she'd been in a more depraved situation before. It wasn't long until she brought herself to an orgasm, nowhere near as shameful as it should have been under the circumstances. A squirt of fluid blasted against her own palm, and once she'd finished humping against her fingers she rose her hand to her mouth and licked her own hand clean, softly sighing away the leftover pleasure.

Stocking had no such handle on herself. She bounced back against each thrust the baker gave, and where she might have, at one point, been able to spew one-liners and make teasing gestures, she could now only moan unintelligible sentences and grip onto the counter for dear life. The baker's cock kissed her cervix with each deep thrust, and his hands were relentless in the way that they kneaded and groped her tits. He thumbed and tugged at her nipples, and in whatever way she could she pushed her body further into his touch, yearning for whatever pleasure he was able to give her.

It was as she suffered through her fourth orgasm — he had been counting the amount of times her cunt became overwhelmingly tight — that he hit his own, and with one final thrust forward buried himself inside her. The head of his cock plugged the entrance to her cervix and with heavy throbs he pumped his load into her womb. Whether he could get angels pregnant or not he had no idea, but whether the answer was 'yes' or 'no' he had almost certainly signed himself up for a lifetime of suffering down below.

The restraint he had been showing when they had first entered his kitchen had melted away completely. He pulled his softening cock from Stocking's cunt with a pop, and after letting out a needy moan she collapsed onto the counter top. "I can't believe a ghostis so good in the sack," Stocking sighed to herself, prompting the baker to raise an eyebrow.

"You think I'm a ghost?" he asked, as Panty moved to her feet and crossed the room to join them.

"Well, yeah. How could you not be?" Panty asked, reaching down to wrap her hand around his softening cock while she bit her lip. "Mmm. Big fucking dick like this, and able to fuck a girl into a coma... what else would you be?" With that, she sank down to her knees and lifted his hefty cock with one hand, latching onto her mouth with the other. As the baker lowered his raised eyebrow and moved his hand to the back of her head, she slurped up her sister's juices from his cock, cleaning him from head to base as his shaft began to harden once again.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Totally a ghost," he told them, happy to have them believe he was some otherworldly force if it meant that they'd give themselves up so easily. Showcasing his lack of restraint, he pulled his cock from an immediately disappointed Panty's mouth only to slap his shaft against her face. Bap, against her forehead. Thwap, against her cheek. Tap, tap, tap, against her pursed lips before she opened her mouth for him again. Gripping onto her hair, he pushed himself into her mouth and all the way into the back of her throat. He stayed there until she gagged, and then pulled back. Pulling her head upward, he pushed her against her own sister's used cunt, prompting her to eat the creampie he'd left there.

"Now we're talking," Panty mumbled, her voice almost muffled by her sister's thick thighs. "This is my kinda meal," she continued, before the baker buried her face further between her sister's legs. For her part, Panty was happy to lap and suck at Stocking's cunt, knocking down any notion of normalcy between the two of them, but then normalcy wasn't Panty's agenda. She sucked down every ounce of cum that she could find, and then continued lapping at her sister's twat for the fun of it. By the time Stocking realised what was happening and who was eating her out, Panty had already brought her to one orgasm.

Lifting Panty's hips upward as she continued to eat out her sister, the baker moved up behind her and grabbed his own shaft. Aligning himself with Panty's entrance, he gave one hard thrust forward to push into the comparatively looser twat; her cunt wasn't just warm, however, it was hot, almost uncomfortably so, yet that small ounce of pain only added to the pleasure. No wonder Panty was the more promiscuous of the two sisters... with a pussy like the one the baker was now fucking, she'd never had a chance at purity.

An orgasm rocked through Panty's form the moment the baker pushed inside, and another one followed suit only moments after the first. Between the two of them, her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed onto the floor. The baker moved down onto the floor with her and flipped her over onto her back, before looking up at Stocking, who was in the middle of coming around, having turned her head over towards the baker. "Do you wanna sit on her face?" he asked.

"Do I want to...?" Stocking repeated, shuffling over to the edge of the counter as she looked down at her sister. The baker pushed himself back into Panty's twat, and with arms wrapped around her legs he began to hump against her.

"D-Don't y-you d-daa-a-a-aa-re," Panty tried to say, but between the hard thrusts from the baker and how much she loved being taken roughly she couldn't keep her voice together.

"Mmmn. I wanna shut her up more than anything else," Stocking replied, before hopping down onto the floor. She quickly squatted down and then sat herself atop Panty's face, reaching up to grope her own tits as she rocked back and forth. "Bet that tastes good, doesn't it?" she teased, moving one hand down to slap at one of Panty's tits. "He took me first because I'm better than a slut like you. Sloppy seconds are all you deserve." Whatever cum had been leftover inside her, aided by gravity, was now able to slip free and into Panty's waiting mouth. Though she had fought Stocking with her words, Panty's actions were far different. She quickly succumbed to her situation and began to lap at her sister's pussy. Stocking continued to rock back and forth atop her face, all-but smothering her. When she could feel that there was no cum left in her twat for Panty to lap up, she began to push backwards, pressing her asshole up against Panty's nose.

"Stupid slut. I bet you're loving this," she muttered, before shifting her hips forward to push her puckered asshole down against Panty's mouth instead. The blonde didn't answer, but she did put her tongue to work, pushing up against her sister's rim. She fought to push inside the tight hole, which was a challenge given how hard she was being fucked, but she eventually managed to slip inside. The bitter taste that she was met with might have put her off under any other circumstance, but she already felt like a slut: fighting past harsh tastes to eat her sister's ass felt like par for the course by that point in the afternoon.

The baker didn't let up on her to make it any easier. He tightened his grip on her legs and began to thrust deeper, his cock knocking up against her cervix the same way that it had her sister's. Panty felt as if his cock might slip inside — a fear that wasn't alleviated when he began to push harder, and harder still. The slapping of skin against skin filled the otherwise quiet room, though the silence was broken entirely when Stocking moaned out, reaching back to grab onto the counter behind her for support while her sister's tongue brought her to an orgasm that she hadn't been expecting; she'd never cum just from anal stimulation before. Was she being pulled down the same slutty road as her sister?

Stocking moved herself from Panty's face, moved down onto the ground beside her and gave her sister a long, hard kiss; if it turned out that she was turning into just as much of a slut as Panty, then she didn't care. They shared the odd taste of her ass between them, as well as the leftover taste of the baker's cum and Stocking's juices from earlier on... not an ounce of shame between them. The baker looked on with a sly grin, and then gave one, final, womb-busting thrust against Panty before he blew his load, the sweet white painting every inch of her insides. She felt her belly bloat uncomfortably as her womb was filled to its limit. The baker pulled himself out a moment later, the backed up cum pouring out of Panty's used cunt as she pulled herself back from her kiss with Stocking to look down, her eyes distant and lidded.

Stocking moved herself down to lap up Panty's creampie the way that Panty had hers; the baker didn't even need to tell her to. Stocking told herself that it was because his cum tasted too sweet to pass up the opportunity. While that was true, there was another reason for it; she couldn't resist the opportunity to sink deeper into the depravity she felt powering her each and every pleasurable feeling. It was as if the mere act of sinking lower brought her pleasure, and she couldn't help but chase after the feeling that it gave her.

As she took her place before Panty, the baker shifted back to give her room to operate, and then lifted Stocking's skirt up and out of the way to give her butt a firm spank. Another spank followed after, and then a third. Each spank, and the ones that continued to follow, brought a moan of pleasure from Stocking. Eventually, the baker moved onward, pushing his fingers up against her twat inside. As he worked them inside, three at once with no lubrication other than what was already there, he pushed his thumb up against her butthole. As he wiggled the digit up against the puckered hole, he didn't have much trouble slipping it inside; Panty had already given the tight hole enough lubrication that the baker could easily push his entire thumb inside there.

With both his fingers and his thumb pushed inside her respective holes, he began to finger-fuck Stocking as hard as he could. He wasn't aiming for anywhere in-particular, in fact, Stocking's pleasure was secondary to what he wanted to get out of the experience: he wanted to go as hard as he could, curious as to whether he could overwhelm the poor angel. Even with her face buried in her sister's cum-filled muff, she sure looked overwhelmed. In his aimless, forced finger-fucking he caught her g-spot, and Stocking came immediately, a blast of juices clashing with and then running down his forearm.

Panty had been brought to an orgasm by her sister already, but it was as Stocking screamed into her pussy that she felt another one coming. She wrapped her legs tightly around Stocking's neck and held on tightly to her sister's hair, thrusting her hips up against Stocking's face as if her life depended on it.

When both of their orgasms faded, the two sisters laid next to each other, breathless and almost unconscious. Panty was the first to catch a hold of herself again, and she moved to sit up just in time for the baker to move up towards them. Stocking moved up beside her sister, and as the baker grabbed his cock by the base and lifted it up in front of their faces, they both looked at each other, and then at the baker, and then down towards his cock. They had been competing over something, right? Oh, yeah! Of course, it was the thing right in front of them.

The competition between the two of them almost seemed half-hearted as they moved up beside the shaft again, each allocating themselves one side of the shaft to work over while the other sister handled the other. Despite having an entire half a cock to work with, Stocking moved down towards his balls instead. Christ! It was as if his sweat had a sweet hint to its taste, too. She wrapped her mouth around one of his balls and sucked hard, the slurping noise she made catching Panty's attention, who quickly moved down to do the same as her sister. Each with one of his fat nuts inside their mouth, they sucked and slurped until they couldn't get any more of the sweet taste from him, and then moved up to tackle his cock together.

They ran their lips along his shaft in alternation with each other, Panty moving up along the shaft while Stocking moved down. Their saliva made for a great lubricant, but their tongues ran softly along his cock nonetheless. It wasn't long until the baker couldn't take anymore of their teasing; grabbing a hold of both of their heads, he thrust his hips back and forth, shaft gliding between the two pairs of lips while precum began to build at the head. Stocking, watching the way that it continued to grow in size each time he thrust between them, couldn't resist the sight of it anymore. She moved her head over towards the tip, and caught his entire cock in her mouth as he thrust himself forward.

Seemingly content with this outcome, the baker grabbed a hold of her hair and began dragging her head back and forth along his shaft. Each time she went down to the base, her throat bulged and distended to accommodate the large shaft. It wasn't long before the baker decided to switch girls; he yanked Stocking's head back and pulled her off his shaft, before moving his cock over to press against Panty's lips. She opened her mouth and accepted him inside, not complaining even when he used her as roughly as he had previously used her sister, hard thrusts resulting in an ache in her throat. While the precum blasting against the back of her throat didn't soothe her pain, it did fuel her pleasure. Shamelessly, she reached between her own legs and began to masturbate.

Stocking, who had been doing the same for a while, reached between her sister's legs and pushed her hand out of the way, before taking over for her. Panty gave Stocking a brief glance before being distracted by the baker's cock again. A relentless pounding of her throat ensued, the kitchen filled with the sound of gagging and choking. Panty's makeup began to run down her face, carried by her tears, but at no point did she try to pull away. Eventually, the baker pulled himself out of her throat, and as she swallowed down the saliva that had built up in her mouth, the taste of his precum having tainted it so much that her spit tasted like his cock, the chef grabbed his own shaft by the base and gave her face a couple of heavy thwaps with it. The two sisters had already convinced him that they were giant sluts, but the outcome he had in mind for them was far different to what they probably would have liked: before he revealed it to them, he had one final thing to do.

Grabbing a hold of Stocking's head again, he pushed himself into her mouth and down her throat just in time for his orgasm to start. He felt his own cock throb and twitch as three heavy pulses of cum fired straight down Stocking's gullet, and then he switched between the sisters to blow the rest of his load down Panty's throat; though the first shot after the switch merely splattered around her mouth, he managed to push himself into her throat for the next, and the rest of his cum was deposited straight into her stomach.

Bloated and completely exhausted, the two sisters leaned against each other for support. The baker wiped his cock on Stocking's hair before pulling his pants back up. "I have some plans for you two. I'd ask if you're interested in them, but I dunno whether you could even give me a straight answer in the state you're in. I'll just assume that you are." Neither of them could really focus their attention enough to hear what he was saying, but as he helped the two of them to their feet and began leading them towards another door at the back of the kitchen, they went along with him out of a curiosity that managed to push its way to the forefront of their almost-broken psyches.

He opened the door, pushed them inside and then shut it behind them. In almost complete and total darkness, the two sisters could do nothing but succumb to the unconsciousness they had been so close to.

The bakery they had walked into had an event that set it apart from all of the others in the city. The true nature of the bakery was a well-guarded secret, passed around by only those who attended the events it ran. While the store closed to the general public around six in the evening, it re-opened to this inner circle a few hours later. By ten o'clock, the back door was open and the richest men from all around Daten City arrived, taking seats around tables in the dimly lit room.

Panty and Stocking had only been given about five hours to rest before the night began, and their bodies still ached when the door swung open and the baker helped them both to their feet again. "Glad to see you girls again. I got a deal for ya," the baker told them as he helped them both up onto the counters in the kitchen. He helped them to get undressed as the two of them laid against each other for support the same way that they had earlier; despite their rest, they were still exhausted.

"Why'd you have us in there?" Panty managed, though she spoke in a tired voice.

"Don't worry about that. Like I said, I have a deal for you," the baker continued. He used his hands to help the two girls clean themselves, getting rid of any cum they had left over on their bodies; inside their bodies didn't really matter, as his clients were used to getting sloppy seconds. "If you two can head out there and entertain my customers for the next couple of hours, I'll let you have my cock for as long as you want."

"Mmn," Panty mumbled, and as he came into range she reached her hand out to try to grab at his cock from the outside of his pants.

"No, no," he told her, slapping her hand away, and then raising his hand to slap her face. "You don't get to touch me until the job is done. And you want to touch me, right? You want me to fuck you the same way that I did earlier?"

The memories of getting fucked hard were a little distant in her mind, but Panty's answer to that question was a resounding yes; she didn't even have to say it, the smile on her face told the baker all that he needed to know. Stocking was easier to convince. All that he needed to do was tell her that she'd be able to taste more of his cum if she went through with his plan. The two sisters found themselves out on the shop's floor a few moments later, wearing nothing but collars.

As it turned out, when the baker had said that they would have to entertain his clients, he hadn't been talking about a song and dance. They had only been out of the kitchen for a couple of moments before groping hands began to touch and grope at every bit of soft flesh they had on them. Still lost in the lust of their sex from hours earlier, neither Panty nor Stocking turned down the attention, even leaning into the touches and teasing the men groping them with shakes of their ass and their tits.

A moment later, the first cock came out, and its owner pushed it against Panty's cheek. The scent of cock was enough to pull out her inner slut, and she slipped it into her mouth right away, bobbing her head over the sweaty, salty shaft like a whore gone-wild... which wasn't too far from the truth. Another cock pressed up against her butt, and ground between the cheeks for a while before pushing into her ass. It stung — hurt, even — but Panty pushed back against the oncoming cock all the same. She had never been afraid of a little pain.

Stocking was given a little longer to tease the bakery's patrons before she was handed her first cock. Stroking it quickly, she aimed to get the man off as soon as possible; when he came, though, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her downward, emptying his load into her mouth. She was so caught up in all of the debauchery that all she could think to do was swallow, even if the load tasted nowhere near as good as the baker's did.

The two sisters soon found themselves on the floor, a cock in each of their holes as Daten City's one percent took them time and time again. Their pussies, their asses and their mouths were filled with cum over and over. They had almost forgotten what the baker's cum tasted like a mere hour after the fun had began. Their exhaustion from earlier returned with a vengeance, but the constant fucking kept them awake, thrusting their bodies between the cocks inside them with all the finesse of drunken whores... they were certainly a kind-of drunk: cockdrunk, with no alcohol needed to make them lose their minds entirely.

Cum landed on their faces, on their tits and on their backs, painting them from head to toe in cum. There was no saving them. The once-strong angels had been reduced to nothing but hungry cock-sluts, desiring cum and dick far more than any misguided heroism. For Panty, it wasn't so different, only the control she had once had over her sex life had been taken away from her entirely.

The baker watched on with a smirk on his face. If the two sisters kept up the way that they were, perhaps he wouldn't even need to feed them his cock later on, though he'd probably do it anyway; seeing them lose themselves the way that they had left him with a hard-on that he couldn't think away.

As the night was about to come to a close and the two girls were placed before a large dog bowl, each of the men with them began to empty their loads into the bowl. It filled quickly, but Panty and Stocking were thankful to see their baker move up alongside the other men and add his load to the bowl alongside all of the other ones. It made the moment they plunged their heads into the spunk all-the-sweeter, and perhaps justified making such a fool of themselves in front of the people they once vowed to save... when it suited them, anyway.

The bowl was empty within a minute, and the two sisters sat beside each other, covered entirely in cum. All these cocks... all this cum... why would they ever need anything else?


End file.
